El Horrible Regreso de la Horrible Tak
by SibulaSiirup
Summary: Cuando dos personas tienen el mismo enemigo, deben aliarse, no? pero cuando Tak y Dib se unen contra Zim no puede pasar nada bueno...  NO ES ZADR el amor y el odio se parecen... mucho.  en realidad el título lo dice todo
1. Chapter 1

**Bien, esto salió de una noche de insomnio, cuando me preguntaba con qué estaría soñando Dib en el capítulo de la mortadela (creo), que repetía el nombre de Zim. Y... aquí estamos.  
**

**este NO ES UN ZADR! el amor y el odio se parecen y hasta se confunden, pero no son lo mismo.**

**una ultima cosa: nada me pertenece, todo le pertenece a Mr Vasquez (bah, bueno, a Nick)y de todo corazón espero que esta historia respete todo lo que su brillante y genial mente creó.  
**

* * *

1

El cielo estaba plagado de naves moradas y cerdos gigantes con rayos laser que les salían de los ojos, encargados de destruir los últimos vestigios de la humanidad, después de acabar con todo ser humano de la tierra, menos conmigo. Mi cerebro súper desarrollado me salvó, o bueno, eso creo.

En esos momentos estaba escondido detrás de los escombros del Mall, y sólo podía pensar en mi papá y en Gaz…

Sobre todo en Gaz.

Más bien en ella.

Papá igual y podía salvarse, pero mi hermana…

_Vamos, Gaz, no dejes que te atrapen, tu sabes que puedes contra un montón de alienígenas idiotas… _repetía una y otra vez en voz baja, a pesar de que en el fondo sabía que yo era el único sobreviviente. Les dije, les advertí y nadie me quiso creer, y ahora Zim había logrado su objetivo y la Tierra no era más que otro terrenito de su asquerosa raza. Recuerdo las ganas que tenia de gritar "¿ven? Tenía razón! Zim es un extraterrestre! Siempre tuve razón!" cuando la invasión empezó, pero eso sólo habría empeorado la histeria de todo el mundo, de todos los que ahora eran cadáveres regados por la ciudad.

Estaba hincado detrás de los escombros cuando oí una risita malvada detrás de mí, resonando en mis oídos. Volteé lentamente y ahí estaba él, parado sobre un montoncito de cadáveres con una sonrisa triunfal.

_Grandísimo hijo de…, _pensé y mascullé su nombre, casi escupiéndolo: "Zim".

"Hola, humano Dib, ¿te gusta? Te dije que tú jamás podrías contra mí, el INVENCIBLE ZIM! Y aquí está la prueba! Tu bonito planeta está hecho pedazos y todo lo hice yo, porque soy superior y soy mucho mejor que tú, y porque YO SOY ZIM!. Pero el increíble invasor Zim también puede ser… digamos, misericordioso"

"Primero muerto antes de aceptar algo tuyo." Repliqué con odio y en vez de enojarse, rió.

"¿Seguro? De verdad no necesitas la ayuda del invasor más genial de la galaxia, no, del UNIVERSO entero? Mírate! Estás totalmente derrotado! Y yo estoy aquí perdiendo mi valioso tiempo, decidiendo no matarte, y ¿de verdad no me necesitas? Eres más idiota de lo que pensé, no aceptas mi ayuda? La ayuda del GENIAL ZIM?" preguntó y empezó a reír maniáticamente.

"Por qué quieres ayudarme?" pregunté y dejó de reír de súbito

"Eh… no lo sé. Supongo que quiero llevarte con Mis Altos para que vean como era la vida terrícola y hagan experimentos contigo. No me mires así, es mejor que no estar vivo en absoluto. Te detesto, pero sé que eres lo único rescatable de tu pútrida raza humana, el único ser con inteligencia. Me necesitas, gusano Dib, tú lo sabes y yo también." Replicó, sonrió con una sonrisa normal, no una de _Oh,_ _mira que genial soy, te derroté, maldito loser;_ y estiró su brazo, ofreciéndome la mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

Lo miré fijamente, preguntándome si debía aceptar su ayuda, ¡pero si es mi némesis, por Júpiter! Miles de cosas pasaron por mi cabeza y comprendí que era lo único que quedaba de la humanidad, y ésta no debía extinguirse tan rápido. Mordiéndome el labio, estiré el brazo y tomé su mano, cerrando los ojos con fuerza…

Y entonces desperté.

"Sólo fue un sueño…" suspiré y solté una risa nerviosa, limpiándome el sudor frio de la frente. Claro, en que estaba pensando? Zim jamás conquistara a la Tierra. No mientras yo esté a cargo.

Y entonces lo vi, en una esquina de mi cuarto, por el espejo. Me puse mis lentes rápido y lo vi desde el rabillo del ojo. Volteé hacia donde él estaba, gritando un "Aha!" y no había nada.

_Debo estar alucinando… sí, sólo eso,_ pensé y volví a recargar la cabeza sobre la almohada, cerré los ojos y sentí algo (o alguien) encima de mí. Abrí los ojos de súbito y vi a Zim, sentado con las piernas abiertas sobre mí, con una daga filosísima en la mano.

"Mi squeedily-spooch está severamente dañado y sólo tu corazón humano puede salvarme", dijo casi con dulzura y me encajó la daga en el pecho, con ambas manos. Cerré los ojos y grité mientras sentía un dolor agudísimo y mis gritos se hicieron más agudos y repetitivos, como un bip-bip-bip y ya no era yo, era la alarma de mi despertador.

Abrí los ojos y vi a Gaz al pie de mi cama, con los ojos fijos en la pantalla de su Game Slave II

"Ya no mas sueños? De verdad estoy despierto?" murmuré.

"Grandísimo idiota, tus gritos de niña hicieron que perdiera contra el Puerco Zombie" Replicó Gaz con su odio normal.

"¿Grité? ¿Qué dije?" le pregunté.

"Repetías el nombre de Zim una y otra vez. ¿Por qué no admites que te gusta y me dejas jugar en paz?"

"QUÉ? ÉSE ASQUEROSO EXTRATERRESTRE? Que repulsiva eres! Claro que no me gusta, por qué me tomas?" pregunté y la simple idea hizo que me dieran ganas de beber diez litros de ácido sulfúrico de un solo trago.

"Si no te gusta por qué tienes un altar suyo en el sótano, maldito freak?" preguntó

"No es un altar, es una recopilación de evidencias y pruebas irrefutables de que Zim es un extraterrestre!"

"Tienes fotos de él, y tienes muestras de ADN. Me das asco, eres un pervertido." Declaró. "Como sea, papá las vio y ya van directo al basurero de la ciudad, a ver si así dejas de ser tan gay."

"¡¿QUÉ? No! Necesito esa evidencia! El mundo necesita esa evidencia! ¿Por qué no lo detuviste?"

"Me hiciste perder contra el Puerco Zombie, por mí puedes irte mucho a la mierda" replicó Gaz y salió de mi cuarto. Me vestí a la máxima velocidad y bajé corriendo a la cocina, donde papá usaba un calentador nuclear para calentar la sopa instantánea.

"¿Ya pasó la basura?" pregunté casi sin aliento. Papá interrumpió su proceso de dividir las partículas de uranio y me miró.

"Ya. Por qué, hijo?"

"NOOOO! Mi evidencia!" Chillé y me tiré al suelo gimoteando y golpeando el piso con los puños.

"¿Las fotos del estudiante de intercambio que dices que es un extraterrestre?"

"No creo que sea un extraterrestre, _lo sé_!"

Papá me dio una palmadita en la cabeza.

"Hijo, creo que es hora de que te deshagas de esa xenofobia."

Gruñí y salí corriendo de la casa, al basurero a buscar mi caja con toda la evidencia. Si para salvar a la raza humana debo meterme hasta el fondo en la asquerosa basura, pues total.

Mientras buscaba, me apiadé de mí en voz alta:

"Esto es patético! Tengo todo lo que necesito para probarle al mundo que Zim es un extraterrestre y nadie me cree! Ni siquiera me escuchan! no hay alguien que me escuche? Alguien que me pueda creer! Pido mucho?"

"No. No pides mucho. Y yo te creo." Replicó una voz a mis espaldas y volteé. Era una niña de pelo azul que sostenía a un gato negro de ojos rojos.

"Tak? Qué no estabas…?"

"Zim es demasiado bajito como para derrotarme" replicó. "Y he decidido vengarme de una vez por todas, pero ahora lo he pensado muy detenidamente, y me di cuenta de que siendo el único terrícola que tiene cerebro, eres quien me va a ayudar a matarlo."

"¿Qué?" pregunté y ella sonrió con algo que podría ser coquetería, pero más bien daba miedo.

"Mira, lo tengo todo planeado, pero mi plan no sirve sin ti, Dib, eres el único que puede ayudarme. Si nos deshacemos de Zim, los dos ganamos. Es un plan perfecto! Somos los aliados perfectos."

"Tú… tú querías destruir al planeta!" Fue todo lo que pude decir.

"Sí, pero ya no. Decidí ir a otros lados. La Tierra es pequeña, y a los Altos no les interesa tenerla ni un poquito."

"Ah… ¿no? ¿Entonces por qué…? ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?" la desafíe y ella sonrió otra vez.

"Supongo que puedo hacer el juramento de los invasores Irken" replicó y se convirtió en extraterrestre, y con una mano juntando sus dos antenas y la otra en el pecho, recitó:

_Juro por los Más Altos_

_Por mi raza Irken y su pureza_

_Si llegara a faltar a mi palabra,_

_Mi squeedily-spooch se…destroza._

"Ya está. No puedo romperlo, si es que tengo honor. Así que… seremos aliados?" preguntó y me ofreció su mano. Como me había convencido con su juramento, y como decidí que la única manera de vencer a Zim era usando fuego contra fuego (o irken contra irken) decidí estrechar su mano. En cuanto lo hice sonrió ampliamente y su gato ronroneó con fuerza.

"Ahora me puedes explicar qué demonios hace Zim tratando de conquistar al mundo si ni siquiera a los Altos les interesa?" pregunté y ella se volvió humana y me tomó de la mano, lo cual en cualquier otra circunstancia me habría hecho ruborizar (no porque me guste Tak, sino porque la única mujer con la que hablo es con mi hermana) pero este era un asunto serio, y no tuve tiempo porque ella me llevó de la mano corriendo al Mc meatys, a explicarme su plan.

El restaurante, como siempre estaba repleto de gente, así que era o muy estúpido, o muy ingenioso que me contara su plan a gritos.

"Como decía, tu planeta no nos interesa en lo absoluto. Cuando ustedes dos me sacaron de su galaxia, estuve vagando un poco por el universo en el lomo de MiMi hasta que se reconfiguró y me pudo dar las coordenadas para regresar, y al vagar por ahí me di cuenta de por qué tu planeta jamás sería atacado por un irken…uno competente. Porque es pequeño, incluso tu sistema solar es pequeño. Si tu planeta fuera uno de nosotros, sería diminuto. Y nuestra raza solo se fija en el tamaño. Lo más grande que tienes es Júpiter, y es del tamaño de nuestro planeta más pequeño," dijo mientras yo tomaba refresco.

"Por…Júpiter." Exclamé yo y ella empezó a comerse su waffle. "y si no les interesa, por qué Zim…?

"Porque en realidad los Altos lo enviaron a la Tierra esperando que se muriera al poco tiempo, pero no fue así, y él no sabe eso, o sí lo sabe pero no lo quiere aceptar. Si los Altos se lo dijeran, seguro sí lo creería, pero a ellos no les interesa en absoluto lo que Zim haga"

"Si se lo dijeran él moriría!" exclamé y Tak sonrió triunfalmente.

"Exacto, Dib. Y esa es la segunda fase de mi plan de tres fases para acabar con Zim."

"Y cuál es la primera?"

"Es donde entras tú. Hay un viejo proverbio extraterrestre que dice: _Necesitas a tus enemigos más que a tus amigos_, ¿lo conoces?" negué con la cabeza "Si, lo supuse. Como sea, tú y yo probaremos si lo que dice ese dicho es verdad."

* * *

**A/N ¿que tal? les gustó? Tak da miedo 0.o... la verdad no me cae muy bien, pero total... y al parecer Gaz es ZADRista... todos los van a molestar con eso, pero no hay ni una sola escena ZADR en esta historia. anti zadr, sean felices :3  
**

**el próximo capítulo tiene más Zim y menos Dib, y así iremos, felizmente yuppiiii**

**comenten y les daré waaaaffleees! con jabón y tocino!  
**


	2. La tregua no huele bien

**Siiiii seguimos con la historia! les recuerdo que intento ser lo más fiel posible a los personajes que creó Mr Vasquez pero si en algo fallo por favor avisen.**

**Lean, sean felices y comenten, pues sigue la oferta de los waffles de jabón y tocino. Y hay un 2x1!**

**Finalmente, nada me pertenece, todo son personajes de Jhonen Vasquez al que deberían canonizar y ejem... nick. (¿que nick que?)**

* * *

"Con mi nuevo invento desintegraré a cualquier asqueroso humano que tire un pedacito de esa cosa gomosa que mastican sin parar al suelo! Escuchaste bien, Billy? Lamentarás aquél día que tiraste ese pedacito de goma masticada que arruinó la suela del zapato del GRAN ZIM! Sólo necesita unos ajustes…"dije, acostumbrado a amenazar gente cuando no están conmigo, como una característica del increíble genio que soy. Estaba dando los últimos ajustes cuando sonó el timbre, en la planta alta.

"Computadora! Quién es?" grité y una pantalla se puso frente a mí con el repulsivo Dib parado frente a mi puerta. Solté un grito. "AHH! EL DIB? Computadora, activa el sistema de defensa!"

"Pero no nos está atacando, ¿de qué nos vamos a defender?" replicó

"Obedece a tu amo Zim!"

"No nos está atacando. Ni siquiera porta armas."

"DEJA DE CUESTIONARME Y HAZ LO QUE DIGO!" volvió a sonar el timbre y escuche a Gir allá arriba, gritando "Ya voooy!"

"Gir! Por nada del mundo abras esa…!"

"Hola cabezón!" gritó Gir arriba y me golpeé la frente con la mano. ¿Qué demonios les pasa?

"NO ESTOY CABEZÓN! Digo… Hola, puedo pasar? Te traje tacos, sé que te encantan los tacos" Replicó su repulsiva voz

"Gracias! Te…Te amo"

"GIIRR! NOOOO!"Chillé pero, de nuevo, no me oyeron.

¡Ay no! Mi némesis está en mi propia base contaminando mi aire con su simple respiración humana, planeando, infectando! Qué asco! Está lleno de gérmenes! ¡No puedo soportarlo!

Subí, con mi nueva arma y tres latas de desinfectante, a la planta alta donde el repugnante cerdo humano ponía su repugnante trasero de cerdo humano sobre mi esterilizado sillón y tuve que contenerme para no gritar.

"Ah, hola Zim" saludó

"¿Qué haces aquí? Te advierto que si te atreves a entrar a mi base…

"Ya estoy adentro."

"MIENTES!" Grité y lo rocié con las tres latas para que se desinfectara, digo, si va a entrar a mi base y destruir todo a su paso, que al menos esté limpio, ¿no? El Dib tosió y tosió, infestando mi aire con sus gérmenes.

"DEJA DE TOSER! INFECTAS TODO!" chillé

"Dejaría de toser si dejaras de lanzarme aromatizante!" replicó entre toses.

"MENTIRAS! MENTIRAS SUCIAS COMO TÚ!" Volví a gritar y él movió la mano para disipar el desinfectante. Tosió un poco más, cubriéndose la boca como si su sucia mano fuera a evitar que sus gérmenes contaminaran mi limpia base.

"Como sea" dijo cuando dejó de toser "vengo a pedirte algo muy inusual. Verás, lo he considerado muy seriamente y llegué a la conclusión de que mi tecnología humana es rudimentaria al lado de la tuya, y que los demás son demasiado indiferentes y ya me cansé de luchar por gente que nunca me escucha, es molesto. Por eso vengo a pedirte una tregua"

"¿Una qué?"

"Tregua, quiero decir que me rindo." Replicó.

"MENTIRA!TODO ES MENTIRA! COMPUTADORA, ATACA!"

"No nos está atacando, para qué quiere atacarlo? Además no miente, y no trae armas, está totalmente vulnerable y según las tres leyes de Asim…"

"DEJA DE CUESTIONAR A ZIM Y ATACA!" la interrumpí

"Ah… no, no lo haré."

"Computadora buena para nada!" gruñí y volví a mirar a el Dib "¿qué, es una trampa? ¿Te crees que puedes contra el GRAN Zim? ¡Porque NO PUEDES! Y yo soy Zim!" grité y reí malvadamente.

"No, sólo me estoy rindiendo, ¿ves? Hasta traje mi banderita blanca de la paz." Dijo agitando una prenda interior humana empalada y llena de gérmenes

"¿Estás ondeando una sucia prenda interior humana para que vea que hablas en serio?" le pregunté con incredulidad.

"Ah, es un calzón, así pedimos tregua a los bravucones. No es mío, de hecho…no se dé quien es…así que… debería tirarla… ¿no tienes gel desinfectante?

"Rendirte, ¿huh? Y si yo te disparará con mi desintegrador?" pregunté y puso las manos en alto "y si hoy invadiera a tu planeta lanzando gas de la risa hasta que todos explotaran de tanto reír, no harías nada?" Ooh, esa es una buena idea, que genial soy

Negó con la cabeza, aún con los brazos en alto, pero yo no podía creerle porque no podía rendirse nada más porque sí, debía haber una razón, digo, aparte de mi evidente superioridad, su evidente inferioridad y que yo soy mucho mejor que cualquier larva humana asquerosa… o bueno, sí, tiene muchas razones.

"Mira, te lo puedo probar. Vamos afuera" dijo y lo seguí más por curiosidad que por otra cosa. Afuera me dijo que me quitara mi disfraz.

"LO SABÍA! ES UNA TRAMPA! Y casi caigo! Pero por suerte soy superior, mi mente es superior, todo yo soy superior, y… ay, me tragué un insecto!"

"No es una trampa, en serio!" insistió y entonces me quité el disfraz y no dijo nada, ni gritó nada a los sucios terrícolas que pasaba por ahí.

Era cierto, entonces! Se rinde! Admitió su inferioridad y ahora se rinde!

"Si ya no vas a arruinar tus planes entonces, ALABA A TU PROXIMO INVASOR!" grité para saber si mentía o no y se hincó, y… me alabó. Un sucio humano alabándome! Mi némesis! Y pronto serán más, porque ya tengo el camino libre para lograr mi invasión, ¡Ay, cuando Mis Altos se enteren les van a dar cañangas ñangas!

"Es en serio! Entonces, LARGO DE MI BASE, ASQUEROSO HUMANO!" grité

"Está bien." Replicó y se fue.

"¿Ve?, le dije que no iba a atacarnos." Comentó la estúpida computadora

"CALLA! O no tendrás aguinaldo!"

"Ni siquiera me pagas, y estamos en marzo."

"MIENTES! GIR!" grité y él corrió a mi lado

"Si, amo?" preguntó con los ojos rojos

"Comunícame con los más altos!"

"Enseguida, amo!" sus ojos dejaron de ser rojos "podemos comer taquitos ya?"

"En cuanto me comuniques con Mis Altos, Gir. Les encantará la noticia!"

xxx

En la Inmensa nave Irken, los Más Altos estaban sentados en un sillón, mirando perezosamente un comercial antifluidos.

"Oye, ¿ya va a empezar la novela? Ya se retrasaron por un minuto…" suspiró Purpura.

"Tienes razón… Hm… mandaré matar a todos los habitantes de Televisoria." replicó Rojo, refiriéndose al planeta de dónde venían sus 15000 canales. De repente en la televisión sonó una canción de violines que era como gatos en celo. "Ah, mira, ya empezó." Ambos se inclinaron para acercarse más a su pantalla súper gigante, y de la nada en ella salió su más pequeño error.

"Órale, ¿Zim actúa en _Ámame, púdrete, muérete_?" Preguntó Púrpura "sabía que era un pésimo invasor, pero jamás imaginé que fuera un buen actor…"

"No seas idiota, no está en…"

"MIS ALTOS! Altezas! Altísimos! Me alegra tanto verlos!" gritó la criaturita verde haciendo profundas reverencias.

"Y a nosotros nos alegra verte, Zim…" suspiró Rojo con sarcasmo y el mini- alien en la pantalla se sonrojó

"De verdad? Cielos, gracias!" dijo él, ni en cuenta del sarcasmo. Púrpura y Rojo se miraron con ironía y miraron de nuevo a la cosita verde que daba saltitos de emoción. "Como sea!" continuó Zim "Llamo porque quería que supieran que la invasión Irken está casi completa! Estoy a NADA de destruir la Tierra y ofrecérsela a sus Altezas! Pronto la Tierra venerará sus Altísimos nombres! Y toda gracias a que el estúpido humano que me impedía completar mis planes descubrió mi genialidad…"

"Vaya, eso debió tomarle mucho tiempo!" murmuró Rojo en el oído de Púrpura y ambos rieron en voz baja

"…y se rindió!" término Zim.

"Eso es muy interesante, Zim…." Dijo Rojo con voz burlona, y entonces captó: "Un minuto, ¿no había conquistado a tu planetita ese porque un terroide…?

"Terrícola, señor" corrigió el pequeñito con timidez

"Si, eso, Porque un terrícola… ¿no te dejaba? ¿Un nativo con inteligencia sumamente inferior a la de un Irken? Qué… qué ridículo!" chilló y ambos empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

Zim sonrió nerviosamente, sin saber si debía reír u ofenderse.

Rieron por cerca de un minuto entero.

"Ah… que risa…" suspiró Púrpura una vez que se serenó. "En fin, gracias por alegrarnos el día, y ya empieza mi novela así que adiós." Dijo y colgó

En la Tierra, Zim suspiró y sonrió.

"Ves, Gir? Les alegré el día! Soy su más grande fuente de felicidad! Ahh…. Qué bueno soy."

"Claro, amo" replicó Gir, totalmente absorbido por su cerdito de hule.

* * *

**a/n y otro capitulo terminado! siiiiiii**

**es muy complicado escribir desde el punto de vista de Zim, es demasiado... Zim.**

**Los Altos ven novelas! orale! Como creen que sería una novela irken? espero que no como las mexicanas...**

**¿que pasará ahora? ¿cual será el siguiente paso que harán Tak y Dib contra Zim? **

**¿podrá seguir escribiendo la autora cuando se acercan los finales?**

**descubriran lo que pasará en los siguientes capítulos (y yo en los siguientes días)  
**


	3. Voces Keefianas y algo que NO son celos

**tercer capitulo! si se puede!**

**bueno, espero que les guste. Lean, comenten y hoy habrá cupcakes de atún! yum!**

**Nada me pertenece. Ni invasor Zim (que es del genio de Jhonen Vasquez que es tan genial que debería haber otra palabra mas genial que "genial" para describirlo) (ah... si... y Nick) ni JTHM (hay un pequeño cameo)**

**Como siempre, trato de ser fiel a los personajes que él creó, pero si no se parecen... avisen  
**

* * *

El día siguiente era día de escuela, como en su rutina normal, pero algo pasó, algo para nada normal.

"Escuchen, asquerosas larvas humanas, tenemos una nueva compañera vieja que regresó por si la última vez no acabó de hacer sus vidas miserables. Aquí está Tak, otra vez. Siéntate, mocosa, hay un lugar al fondo de la clase, donde está la Venus cazamoscas de 10 metros, sólo que muerde porque le inyectaron hormonas de crecimiento. Ojala te muerda la cabeza y te mueras." Dijo Mrs. Bitters, tan horrible como siempre. Tak asintió una vez con la cabeza y le sonrió a sus compañeros.

"Es genial volver." Fue todo lo que dijo.

"Miren quién regresó! La novia de Zim!" Chilló Sarah y los aludidos la miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos.

"No vuelvas a decir eso jamás, si lo intentas decir te golpearás una y otra vez contra el techo" replicó Tak, un brillo extraño salió de sus ojos y la mocosa voló por los aires y se estrelló contra el techo unas cinco veces.

"No!...lo…prometo!…bájame…ya!"Gritó la niña entre golpe y golpe, antes de aterrizar con un golpe seco en su asiento.

"Zim no es mi novio." Finalizó Tak, rotundamente. "Y habrá un castigo similar para quien lo sugiera. Porque mi verdadero novio es…" con esto caminó al lado del asiento de Dib "Él!"

"¿De verdad?" Preguntó Zim, incrédulo

"¿De verdad?" Preguntó toda la clase

"¿De verdad?" Preguntó Dib y ella le dio un codazo "digo… si"

"Tienes los gustos más desagradablemente asquerosos y desfigurados que conozco, mocosa" declaró Mrs. Bitters mientras Tak tomaba la mano de Dib y le sonreía a toda la clase, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en Zim y su cara solo gritaba: "VENGANZA!"

"Muy bien, para saturar sus diminutas mentes llenas del vómito de las babosas de sus cerebros, los pondré a leer su libro de cómo moriremos calcinados en el 2012, de la página 10 a la mil. Tienen diez minutos. Háganlo en parejas, porque somos un número impar y quiero ver al fracasado que se quede sin pareja ser humillado públicamente." Finalizó Mrs. Bitters y se oyó el escándalo de un salón de clases organizándose en equipos. Tak rápidamente se juntó con Dib y así como empezó, el ruido se apagó, con todos con pareja.

Todos menos una persona.

Como nadie nunca se acercaba a Dib, siempre los obligaban a trabajar juntos. Pero ésta vez el humano sí tenía a alguien…

"Oh, Zim no tienes pareja… eso significa que si quedáramos varados en una isla desierta sin agua ni comida serías el primero en ser asesinado por tus compañeros para comerse tus órganos, beberse tu sangre y usar tu piel de cobija para la noche. Que risa me das" dijo la horrible maestra, sin un rastro de risa, aunque si hubiera reído todos los mocosos acabarían en manicomios debido al trauma.

Zim la miró fijamente, preguntándose bajo qué circunstancias quedaría él, con su infinita superioridad, varado con ese montón de simios descerebrados en una isla desierta.

"¿JNadie lo quiere? Nadie? Lo vendo por diez centavos. Cinco centavos? Lo siento Zim, no vales ni cinco centavos."

"Yo lo compro!" Chilló una vocecita molesta al fondo de la clase y Keef se acercó caminando. "Yo seré su compañero, Miss. Vamos Zim, seremos el mejor equipo!Te probaré que no hay mejor amigo para ti que yo!" dijo Keef a Zim, arrastrándolo a su lugar, pero el alien se soltó y caminó frente a la parejita, que leía concentrada el librito ése.

"Así que… ¿novios, eh?" preguntó y Tak fue la que levantó la mirada.

"Pues… sí. Regresé a la Tierra sólo por él."

"Y… Dib ya no nos odia, entonces…" Insistió Zim, y miró al chico, pero éste lo ignoró y siguió leyendo.

"Evidentemente puedo decirte, Zim, que has dejado de ser un aspecto relevante de nuestras vidas." Replicó Tak por él.

"MIENTES! Es obviamente un complot en mi contra! Pero no caeré! NO PUEDEN DERROTARME! Además yo soy el centro del universo de Dib, ¿verdad Dib? Sin mí no eres nadie!

"Mis prioridades cambiaron. Y ahora, ¿puedes irte? No vamos a acabar de leer si sigues distrayéndonos." Replicó el humano, concentradísimo en las profecías mayas del libro.

El extraterrestre, más confundido que nunca, caminó a su lugar de espaldas, para no dejar de mirar a la parejita, pero ellos ni lo miraron. Entonces se sentó al lado de Keef, que empezó a hablarle y hablarle, y hablarle, y….

"No me sueltes, todavía nos vigila" Masculló Tak

"Perdón, pero detesto tomar la mano de un asqueroso extraterrestre… sin ofender." Replicó Dib en voz baja.

"¿Crees que a mí no me da asco tomar tu asquerosa pata? Al menos tú no eres el que finge ser la novia de un fracasado."

"Mira quién habla, la que fue derrotada por alguien más bajito que… auch!"

"Cállate y sonríe de manera estúpida, ya voltea de nuevo. Ya no. Suéltame!" gruñó, y los dos se soltaron rápido, suspirando de alivio

A la hora del almuerzo, la horrorosa mujer los dejó salir y todos los mocosos lo hicieron, haciendo escándalo, menos éstos tres.

"Descubriré su asqueroso plan! Lo juro! Si Zim lo dice, ZIM LO HACE!" gritó Zim a los dos, agitando los brazos. Ambos lo miraron raro y salieron.

En la cafetería, todos estaban formados para conseguir una pasta extraña color café que si no era comida para gato vomitada por un gato, entonces quién sabe qué era. Zim se formó, y le dieron un papel que decía "4673", su turno, sólo que al mirar la pantalla de la cafetería, vio que iban en el turno 3

"Que ridículo formarse tanto tiempo! YO SERÉ SU FUTURO AMO! EL GRAN ZIM NO DEBERÍA FORMARSE! Además, ni que su comida terrícola fuera buena! Ni siquiera puedo comerla!" gruñó, y se le fue el alma a los pies al ver quien estaba formado detrás, porque era Dib con un platito con boloñesa en las manos, y Zim supo que le iba a lanzar esa boloñesa para acusarlo de ser extraterrestre, así que instintivamente se cubrió la cara con las manos para que la boloñesa no le tocara los ojos.

Esperó el golpe final, la boloñesa, la acusación y el horrible ardor.

Pero no pasó nada. Dib ni siquiera lo miró, ni mucho menos le lanzó carne.

"Noooo! Boloñesa! Te maldigo, boloñesa!" dijo, mirando de reojo a la larva humana, que por toda respuesta le dio un sorbito a su jugo. Y no se lo escupió. No hizo nada.

_Era más divertido cuando no tenia novia, _pensó Zim, muy a su pesar.

"Hey, Zim! Mira! Te guardé un lugar! Como los mejores amigos lo hacen!" chilló una vocecita Keefiana, unos 4650 mocosos más adelante. Zim caminó hasta el mocoso pelirrojo, maldiciendo en Irken. "Mira que genial lugar conseguí para ti! Me formé desde ayer en la noche para tener un buen lugar, aunque ayer fue domingo, te imaginas cuanta gente estaba formada?

"Aha"

"Escuché que Dib tiene novia nueva! Bien por él, ¿no? Y está muy bonita…" comentó Keef parea romper el hielo. Y digamos que tuvo éxito.

"Bonita… sí, claro… como una pila de estiércol." Masculló Zim.

"Uuu… alguien está celoooosooo!" cantó Keef de manera irritante

"NO ESTOY CELOSO!"

"Tranquilo, te aseguro que algún día Dib aprenderá a dividir su tiempo entre su novia y sus mejores amigos"

Zim gruñó por toda respuesta, deseando haber traído su rayo desintegrador, para deshacerse de la peste pelirroja, y ya de paso, de la melosa parejita. Le sirvieron la cosa que parecía comida de gato vomitada por un gato, y se sentó, con Keef a su lado; y mientras el niñito hablaba de vender sus almas en internet para ser amigos para toda la vida y después de la muerte, él miraba en dirección a donde su larva humana estaba sentada, suponiendo que el chico cabezón lo miraba fijamente, pero éste estaba platicando con "su novia". Algo gracioso debía decir mientras movía mucho las manos, porque ella reía.

"Que grotescos son" murmuró el extraterrestre y salió del comedor, dejando al niño en sus platicas de amistad y vida eterna.

Y así fue el resto de la semana, y un día, Zim no supo muy bien cuando porque estaba tan alterado que ya no distinguía un día de otro, la maestra en clase, empezó:

"Para bajar sus ridículamente altas autoestimas, escribirán una carta a alguien que amen, y la leerán frente a todos nosotros para burlarnos de su estupidez, después la enviarán a la persona esa para que nunca les responda y la terminen encontrando con otro hombre y les diga que por culpa de sus cartas se volvió homosexual, y la depresión sea tan grande que terminen trabajando en una estúpida escuela enseñándole a bestias sin cerebro que el mundo es una mierda total, una MIERDA! ¿Qué ESTÁN ESPERANDO?" todos los mocosos, aterrados, sacaron lápiz y papel y empezaron a escribir.

Tak le guiño un ojo a Dib, quien sonrió y empezó a escribir. Zim vio todo y gruñó.

"¿Creen que engañan a Zim? Sus ridículas cursilerías sirven para encubrir un complot maestro, pero YO LO SÉ! NO PUEDEN HUMILLAR A ZIM! ¿Quieren jugar a ver quien humilla más? Pues ese juego es de dos!" Gritó y escribió su carta a lo único que amaba:

_Querido invencible brazo robótico:_

_Te amo._

_Atte._

_Zim._

Pero cuando los demás pasaron y leyeron cosas como:"Querido tío Sam, te amo aunque estés en prisión por comerte toda mi ropa, atte. Sarah.", "Querida Devi, de verdad lamento haber tratado de matarte, atte. Johnny C." O "Querido Dib, no importa a donde vayas o lo que hagas, en el fondo tu sabes que yo soy a indicada para ti y no esa bestia de Tak, solo quiero que sepas que algún día cercano ella ya no será interferencia en nuestro amor, atte. Gretchen", se dio cuenta de que su carta debía ser más…terrícola, digamos, y cambió algunas cosas de ella.

"Quien sigue? Nadie? ALGUIEN PASE YA! ASQUEROSAS BABOSAS HUMANAS, QUEDARAN MARCADOS EL RESTO DE SUS VIDAS Y SE ACABARÁN TODO SU SALARIO MÍNIMO LLENDO A TERAPIA, PERO PASEN YA!"

"Yo paso" gritó Keef y se acercó al frente del salón, corriendo "Querido Zim: ya vendí nuestras almas en E-bay y las compró un tal Mortos, así que ten por seguro que los tres estaremos juntos para siempre. Y ya deja de estar celoso por la nueva novia de Dib, yo sé que él te quiere mucho"

Zim se cubrió la cara con las manos, ahora considerando seriamente la idea de volver en el tiempo y deshacerse de su PAK para morir antes de escuchar la carta de Keef, y bueno, antes de morir ahorcar a Dib y arrancarle su propio PAK a Tak, para dejar de escuchar sus cuchicheos y risitas.

"Zim, ahora tu pasa" ordenó la maestra.

"¿Por qué?"

"Quiero ver cómo respondes a esa carta tan horrible como una rata almibarada."

Zim pasó y leyó de mala gana:

Querido invencible brazo robótico, digo, Mamá: Te amo. Atte. Zim."

"Tu madre jamás te querrá como tú la quieres, NUNCA!" Gruñó la mujer y él desvió la mirada, esperando (ok, lo admito, deseando) que Dib se parara y lo acusara frente a todos para que todos lo humillaran, pero el otro siguió hablando con la Irken, ajeno a las cartas de amor a brazos fríos y robóticos. "SALGAN YA!" Gritó Mrs. Bitters y todos salieron corriendo.

Los últimos que salieron del salón fueron los dos tórtolos, y jamás se dieron cuenta (o eso fingían) que al pasar al lado del Irken más pequeño, este los miró con tanto odio que hasta nauseas le dieron y regresó a casa, con la sensación de que esta sería otra pésima semana.

* * *

**a/n bueno, otro capítulo terminado... ¿que tal?**

**escribir los diálogos de Ms Bitters es lo más divertido del mundo... **

**y pobrecito de Nny... espero que Devi lo perdone algun día... quiene no han leido JTHM, se trata de un asesino llamado Nny, que en una de esas intentó asesinar a una chava (Devi) que le gustaba mucho para que fueran "eternamente felices" pero no lo logró y ella lo odia, cuando el la adora... leanlo, es genial  
**

**¿que va a pasar ahora? ¿cual es el plan de Dib y Tak? ¿Keef venderá sus almas en internet? **

**todo esto en el proximo caítulo (menos la ultima pregunta, eso no lo se)  
**


	4. Mi nemesis y yo

**estoy recibiendo buenos comentarios y eso me hace muy feliz. Sigan así!**

**Bueno, hoy es mi cumple, pero el regalo se lo llevan ustedes porque publicare dos capitulos! sin embargo, de ahora en adelante, la historia estará escrita sobre la marcha, y tendré que irme mas lento.**

**bien, disfruten, comenten, y les dare de mi pastel (de pocholate!)**

**como miembro actvo del ejercito de perdicion de Mr Vasquez, juro que ningun personaje me pertenece, todo es de mi lider (mr. Vasquez)**

**ah... seee. Tambien de Nick (que es eso? ;p)  
**

* * *

"Gaz, hoy conocerás a mi novia."

"No me interesa"

"Y por eso pediremos pizza…ya sabes… del Cerdo de la Pizza… tu favorita…." insistí

"Sigue sin interesarme."

"Mira, ya viene." Le dije y Tak se acercó caminando, con su gato negro detrás. Mi hermana la miró y regresó a su Game Slave II.

"No es la amiga de tu amiguito idiota que dijiste que era un extraterrestre?"

"Por última vez, Gaz, Zim y yo no somos amigos. Y sí, es ella. Prometió no destruir la Tierra mientras seamos novios. Lindo, no?"

"Que adorable, ahora quiero vomitar."

Estábamos todos sentados en el comedor, con una pantalla flotante en la cabecera de la mesa.

"Me alegra ver que ya superaste esas ideas tuyas sobre el chico de intercambio y te conseguiste una novia, hijo" dijo papá desde la pantalla.

"Por supuesto. Y en qué estás trabajando, pa?"

"Ah, es muy simple, tan solo una idea que revolucionara la manera en que vivimos: papel de baño fluorescente!" celebró papá "no has tocado tu pizza, Tak, por qué no comes?" preguntó de repente.

"Es que soy…intolerante a la lactosa"

"Las pizzas del Cerdo de la Pizza no tienen queso, es una mezcla de pegamento industrial y sal" replicó Gaz

"Bueno, es que Dib y yo tenemos que irnos, si no, no acabaremos el trabajo y es muy importante, verdad Dib?" dijo Tak y me pateó por debajo de la mesa

"Auch! Digo, sí, ella tiene razón. Adiós papá, suerte con el papel de baño!"

Gaz gruñó y me miró feo antes de que saliéramos corriendo.

"Llévame a tu base! "Gritó Tak a medio camino, y corrimos a mi base, donde ella pasó mucho tiempo viendo mi tecnología, y revisando los aparatos, mientras yo le explicaba rápidamente el uso de estos.

Precisamente estaba explicándole la utilidad de tener una pistola de agua rellena de barbacoa a la mano, en caso de que Zim decidiera entrar a mi casa, cuando me di cuenta de que ya no me estaba prestando atención. Miraba la pantalla de seguridad que daba al garaje, con los mismos ojos enormes de Gaz al ver pizza y/o videojuegos.

"Mi…mi nave!" murmuró

"Ah, olvidé decírtelo, la arreglé para que…." Empecé y me interrumpió.

"¡Es tecnología irken, un simple humano no puede arreglarla!" Chilló con la voz ahogada

"No fue tan difícil. Sólo necesitaba reconfiguraciones, y…"

"Mi nave! Creí jamás volverla a ver! No… no puedo creerlo!"

La ignoré y empecé a explicarle todos los detalles de la base en la que estábamos, pero ella seguía con la mirada en blanco y murmurando cosas ininteligibles. Al cabo de un rato me indigné porque la única persona que me escuchaba (que ni siquiera era una persona) no me estuviera escuchando, así que le pregunté qué demonios le pasaba y solo dijo que iba al baño y salió corriendo.

Al cabo de –no miento- cinco segundos, regresó, con la mirada fija de nuevo.

"¿Ya tan rápido?" le pregunté y ella me miró extraño antes de decir:

"¡Deja de preocuparte por esos insignificantes detalles! ¿Quieres o no acabar con Zim?"

"¡Claro que quiero! Pero fuiste tú la que se distrajo, y luego…" empecé

"MIENTES!"Gritó ella justo como Zim, y me pregunté si ser tan chillones era característico de los Irkens. "Como sea, la segunda fase consiste en hacer que los Altos le digan la verdad a Zim: quiero decir, que es un bueno para nada. Sólo que no se le puede pedir favores a los Más Altos, ellos son demasiado poderosos como para que les importe… entonces no sé qué podemos hacer."

Me miró con frustración y de repente se me ocurrió una buena idea, aunque muy peligrosa:

"¡Ya se! ¡Gaz! Ella siempre ha jugado videojuegos, tantos que un día empezó a hacer los suyos, es buena haciendo ese tipo de cosas, tal vez nos ayude!" le dije, me tomó de la muñeca y corrimos al cuarto de mi aterradora hermana.

"Ya sabes qué pasa cuando entras a mi cuarto, Dib" Fue todo lo que nos dijo Gaz al entrar, con una voz casi feliz, y todos los muñecos de su cuarto nos miraron con maldad. Eso me puso un poco nervioso, sus muñecos son entes aterradores con el único propósito de cumplir los sádicos deseos de su dueña.

"Este…. Necesitamos tu ayuda, Gaz" le dije.

"No."

"¡Aún no sabes de qué se trata!"

"Lo que sea, no."

"¿Por favor?"

"No."

"¡Te lo suplico, Gaz! ¡El futuro de la humanidad está en tus manos!" grité, hincándome y juntando mis manos, suplicando y de paso perdiendo la poca dignidad que me quedaba.

"Eres patético."

"¡Es sólo una cosa, Gaz, prometo darte todo lo que me pidas!"

Mi hermana me sonrió y eso me acobardó por completo.

"¿Lo que quiera?" preguntó con una voz suave y aterradora. Tragué saliva.

"Ah…"

"Sí. Lo que quieras. Su riñón, sus dedos, su cerebro…" intervino Tak y lo que dijo me hizo sentir peor.

"¿Absolutamente todo?" Preguntó Gaz y ambas se miraron frente a frente, enfrentándose una a la otra.

"Todo" Replicó Tak, sin dejarse intimidar.

"Ah, ¿Tak…?" Pregunté yo, totalmente intimidado.

"¿Todo?" Insistió Gaz, con una sonrisa peligrosa

"Esto no me está gustando nada…" Murmuré y nadie me peló

"T-O-D-O, todo." Deletreó Tak. Gaz soltó su risa de una sílaba y me miró.

"Está bien. Pero que sea rápido, ya casi llego al nivel del Puerco Vampiro Supersaiyajin fase 4"

"Muy bien eso fue raro. Como sea, necesitamos que hagas un video donde los jefes de Zim lo despidan. Tak puede darte los detalles." Dije yo y ella asintió y caminamos a su impresionante computadora, con suficiente memoria para todos los videojuegos de Resident Evil, regalo de su cumpleaños, el 6 de junio, en el 2006.

Pasamos varias horas trabajando en el video, y Tak pronto aprendió a usar el programa, por lo que tomó el control. Mientras ella hacía el trabajo, Gaz y yo tratábamos de no quedarnos dormidos; no sé qué pasó, pero tenía muchísimo sueño, y por lo visto también mi hermana.

"¿No tienes (bostezo) sueño, Tak? No sé por qué tengo tanto (bostezo) sueño… ¿y tú, Gaz? Ah, ya se durmió. Wow, casi (bostezo) parece que algo tenía la pizza…" comenté, tratando de no cerrar los ojos.

"¿QUÉ INSINÚAS? ¡LA PIZZA NO TENÍA NADA!" Gritó Tak y la miré raro "Ah… era sólo una expresión, ¿verdad? Jeje, olvida lo que dije. Yo termino el video. Dulces sueños, Dib... espero que despiertes." Replicó y estaba a punto de preguntarle qué era lo que había querido decir cuando me quedé dormido.

Soñé que Zim veía el video y por fin lo derrotaba, y al mismo tiempo derrotaba a Tak y la Tierra por fin estaba a salvo gracias a mí.

Pero era sólo un sueño.

"¡Despierta, cabezón! ¡Ya acabé el video!"

"¡No estoy cabezón!"

xxx

En medio de una oscura y extraña casa color turquesa, un robot se escurría entre las sombras, buscando un modo de llegar a la base subterránea de ese lugar. Era muy noche y tanto el sistema de seguridad respondón (es decir, Computadora) como el alien megalomaniaco (Zim) estaban totalmente dormidos. Computadora soñaba con no tener al ridículo dueño que tenía, y Zim soñaba con la victoria, ahora agridulce sin aquél con la misión de evitar que existiera él.

"Dib…" Murmuró el Irken en sueños "Humano…. Repulsivo!"

MiMi, el robot, por fin encontró el pase por el inodoro y como el sistema estaba dormido, nadie se lo impidió. Igualmente, no hubo ninguna reacción por parte de la computadora al sentir un disco insertándose en su entrada, solo gruñó y volvió a dormir.

A pesar de que no podía hablar, su suspiro significaba:"Uf, por fin…" y mientras el gato robot se alejaba de la base, preparándose para irse, escuchó una risita aguda detrás.

"HOOOOLaaaaaa!" chilló alguien "eres un gato o una ardilla o… Eres un gato ardilla? MEEE GUSTAN LAS ARDILLAS! MiMi se sobresaltó y miró al perro verde con furia. "QuIeReS cOmEr WaFfLeS?" hay waafles!"

El gato bufó, esperando que el dueño del perro no tuviera muy agudo el oído. Y probablemente sí, pero Zim… bueno, estaba totalmente dormido. Los Irken normalmente no duermen, pero no había gran cosa que hacer en la noche, cuando el gusano Dib no estaba disponible para pelear, y cuando no tenía nada pendiente.

"¿Qué estás haciendo? Vas a muuuar? Muuuuuu! O vas a darle de comer discos a la computadora?" Por toda respuesta el gato encendió la tele, donde un mono feo estaba… respirando. "OOOOH! Es mi programa favorito!" MiMi salió con cautela, esperando que Gir ya no abriera la boca. Justo en la entrada, escuchó:

"ADIOS GATO ARDILLA QUE LE DIO DE COMER A LA COMPUUU!" MiMi bufó y se fue corriendo, mientras Gir volvía a ver a su mico feo.

"Es mi programa favorito..."

* * *

**A/N y como lo prometí, hoy hay otro capitulo! siiiii**

**gracias a toodos los que comentan, pero unas gracias especiales a CloudCukooSquirrel porque desde que esta historia empezó, me ha dado todo su apoyo y por eso es genial!**

**¿que va a pasar ahora? ¿que es lo que hará Tak? ¿De verdad algo tenía la pizza? (aparte de pegamento industrial y sal, digo) **

**lo sabremos en el proximo capitulo!  
**


	5. ¿el invencible invasor Zim?

**segundo capítulo del día. Disfruten, comenten, y ya saben que aquí va una frase que dice que nada me pertenece, alabar a Jhonen por ser tan genial y expresar mi desden hacia Nick. Ya sabemos todo eso.**

* * *

"DESPIERTE AMO! Hice waaaffles!" Cantó Gir con los primeros rayos del patético sol terrestre, y corrió a jalarme fuera de la cama.

"GIR! TE DIJE QUE NO ME DESPERTARAS! Si no duermo bien, mi maravilloso y genial cerebro no carbura!" Gruñí.

El estúpido robot caminó hacia la cocina, y regresó con una montaña de waffles en las manos (hoy no quiso usar platos, supongo) Mientras yo seguía quejándome de la falta de sueño, y de lo mucho que me afectaba que me despertaran tan temprano, Gir cantaba algo sobre bananas, y me contaba algo de un gato que no entendí, pero un cerebro superior como el mío no debe preocuparse por una mente tan atolondrada como la suya.

Me cuesta mucho creer que no es estúpido, sino avanzado. Pero si Mis Altos lo dijeron no puede ser mentira.

"Hoy hay waffles con queso, y waffles de pelo, y waffles con chorizo, y con arena para gato!" chilló

"¿Arena para gato? ¿Para qué?"

"Para los GAAtOOOOsss!"

"¿Qué gatos? Exijo que me digas de qué hablas!"

"Ayer vino un gato que decía MUUU!"

"MIENTES! No hay nada como esos… gato." Repliqué y en ese momento sonó la señal de que los Altos estaban en la línea. "Mis Altos!" Corrí a la base, quitándome el desagradable disfraz humano en el camino, y la computadora mostró el mensaje. Di una reverencia como la que ellos me enseñaron a hacer, y ambos se miraron para luego mirarme.

No pueden dejar de mirarme, claro está. Me adoran. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Si yo soy ZIM!

"¿ya está grabando?" preguntó Púrpura y miró la pantalla. Intenté contestarle, pero no me oyó. "ay… díselo tú."

"cobarde" murmuró Rojo. "como sea. Zim, tenemos excelentes y pésimas noticias."

"¡Genial!" Grité yo, mostrando el entusiasmo que dice el reglamento Irken que debo mostrar cuando estoy en su presencia, ni mucho, ni poco.

"Sí… bueno. La mala es que regresarán al planeta Irken, y por eso hoy ha sido declarado día de luto nacional"

¿Qué significa eso?

"yo digo la otra. La excelente noticia es que en cuanto llegues serás confinado a un asteroide desierto sin sociedad en miles de años luz. Se llama Desertia. Por eso hoy es día de fiesta nacional."

"Tiene que haber un error! Yo todavía no termino de conquistar al planeta Tierra! Pero falta poquito! Así" dije e hice una seña separando la punta de los dedos unos centímetros.

"No nos importa si ya acabaste o no."Me interrumpió Rojo y suspiró. "mira, la verdad… fuiste enviado a la Tierra para que murieras! Sí! Lo dije! Eres un fracaso, eres lo peor que pudo haber pasado en el imperio irken, tu nombre es sinónimos de idiotez y mala suerte!"

"Y estas bajito" agregó Púrpura.

"Ya crecí un centímetro!" me quejé, poniéndome de puntitas, ya que ellos no podían verme de cuerpo entero.

"No nos importa nada de lo que digas. Jamás serás un buen invasor. Le enseñaste el fuego a los habitantes de Hielópolis, le enseñaste a hacer slushies a los del planeta Fuegopolis, asesinaste a la Más Alta Miyuki, y lo peor, arruinaste la Ruina Inevitable II"

Estaba sintiendo… ¡furia! ¡Contra mis Altos! Eso no está nada bien, pero era algo quemante, como cuando la larva humana me lanza agua. Así, pero por dentro. Jamás me había sentido tan enojado, ni tan… impotente! Qué asco sentirse así!

"Puedo probarles que…!" empecé

"No hay nada que puedas hacer. Cuando llegue el invasor seleccionado para ocupar tu lugar como conquistador de la Tierra, te arrancará tu Pak y te lanzará a Desertia. Por fin nos desharemos de ti." Dijo Rojo y sentí fuertes retortijones en mi Squeedily spooch, y algo extraño en la boca, como un líquido amargo.

"Fuiste nuestro peor error… pero bueno, para eso estamos aquí, para aprender… ay, pero ya empieza la fiesta de No-Más-Zim! Debemos irnos! Habrá camarones!"

"Cierto! Me gustan los camarones! Espero que les gusten los láser!"

"Les va a gustar más la máquina de humo."

"No es cierto! Adiós Zim!"

"Feliz muerte!"

Y se cortó la señal.

"Auch" Comentó la Computadora.

"¡Estaban bromeando! ¡Claro! ¡Hoy es día de los inocentes! No puedo creer que casi caigo! Hasta cañangas ñangas me dieron!" dije, con una risa que no me gustó mucho, sonó muy débil, y temblorosa, muy anti-yo.

"Amo, el día de los inocentes ya pasó" replicó la computadora.

"Que inocente soy! Volví a caer! Qué… divertido." Murmuré, tratando en serio de creer que era una broma, pero mis antenas temblaban y mi squeedily spooch jamás se había sentido tan enfermo, se sentía hinchado, y me tapaba la garganta, y…

"NOOOO! ¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÉ? Mis Altos! Altísimos! No me hagan esto! A la 564 es la vencida! Por favor! No quiero morir! Todavía no acabo de hacer lo que tengo que hacer! ¡Y el humano Dib sigue vivo! POOOR FAVOOOR!" Grité, descargando toda esa cosa rara dentro de mí, que me estaba haciendo temblar

Esperen, ¡no podía perder la cordura! A pesar de lo que digan, YO SOY ZIM! ZIM, Zim, Zim… el grande, el poderoso, el invencible Zim.

El… ¿Invasor Zim?

_¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? Por Irk, no me rendiré así nada más, puedo probarles que puedo hacerlo! Claro que puedo! Pase lo que pase YO SOY ZIM!_

"Computadora! Inicia el plan de…" empecé a decir pero de repente todo quedó a oscuras. "¿Computadora?"

"La desconectamos" susurró una voz que ya conocía.

"¿Gir?" pregunté, a pesar de que no me habría servido de mucho, pero….

"También lo desconectamos. Desconectamos todo, Zim" replicó esa voz y unos ojos rojos me miraron. "Y ahora sigues tú. Así lo ordenaron los Altos"

"¿Tak? ¿Por eso regresaste?" pregunté, tratando de mantener el aplomo, que, me cuesta admitir, se me escapaba de las manos.

"Así es. Son órdenes de los Altos, sabes que no puedo hacer nada. Tampoco tú."

"Pero…"

"Te prometo que todo será rápido y sin dolor. Si me sigues, los Altos te recordaran con orgullo, la patria te considerará su héroe, por no interponerte en el camino de la Ruina. Yo sé que eso quieres. Por eso, toma mi mano, sígueme.

Los Irken no lloran. No los buenos irken, no los buenos invasores, por supuesto que yo no lloraba.

Juro que no estaba llorando. Si de repente sentí como el agua que salía de mis ojos me quemaba la piel, no eran lágrimas. Los irken no lloran.

Qué bueno que ella no podía verme. Yo tampoco podía verla, pero sé que me tomó de la mano y me llevó afuera, donde su nave nos esperaba. Y subimos a la nave, mientras ella desactivaba mi Pak, para poder quitármela sin dolor. Y cuando me desactivó, cerré los ojos.

Hasta aquí llegó: el grande, el poderoso, el invencible invasor Zim.

* * *

**Muy bien, les debo una disculpa. Este capítulo Zim me quedó muy OCC, Pero en mi defensa, ¡le acaban de quitar su razón de vida! por eso se comporta así. por eso su gigantesco ego se fue al caño, porque las unicas personas cuyas opiniones le importaban acaban de decirle que es un asco.**

**Ah, sí, eso de la Mas Alta Miyuki es de un capitulo llamado The Trial que nunca sacaron al aire. y lo demás que hizo Zim... fue inspirado por la vida de Cosmo en la academia (padrinos magicos, los viejos buenos episodios)**

**como sea, la proxima vez regresaremos al Zim megalomaniaco y egocentrico que conocemos y amamos. De verdad.**

**¿de verdad habré matado a Zim? ¿qué va a pasar ahora? ¿las demás fans obsesivas de Zim me mataran y bailaran sobre mis restos quemados?**

**ya veremos que pasa (por favor, no por favor no! OH NO! SE ACERCAN! yo no quise matarlo, yo tambien lo amo! AAAAAHHHH! AYUUDAAAA!)**


	6. Dubi dubi dubi dum dum

**ok, perdon por tardar tanto. Ahora empieza mi verdadera pesadilla, parciales y luego finales y entonces creo que podré seguir escribiendo hasta que salga de vacaciones**.

**buuu quiero morir. El infierno tiene nombre -prepa. **

**pero como sea, hasta que pueda seguir escribiendo, les dejo el 6to capítulo. Nada me pertenece, todo es de mi amo (Mr Vasquez)**

**y de esa empresa que odio porque no importa cuantas veces vote por invasor Zim, no lo ponen los viernes a las 10.**

* * *

"Gaz, ¿Tú tomaste la nave?"

"Por supuesto, por eso estoy en casa en estos momentos hablando contigo, y no yendo a la tienda de videojuegos."

"Lo entiendo sin el sarcasmo" murmuré, y ella gruñó "Es que desapareció sin más! El mismo día que Tak… Gaz! Se llevó la nave!"

"Te dije que te iba a traicionar, idiota." Replicó Gaz a lo lejos mientras yo corría al garaje.

Y al llegar al garaje, una pantalla flotante salió de la nada, como las que usaba papá, por eso pensé que era él, pero cuando la pantalla se encendió vi a Tak, como Irken.

"_Este es un mensaje pregrabado para Dib Membrana: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA IMBÉCIL! TE ENGAÑÉ! Todo esto fue un plan perfecto para asesinar al idiota de Zim y dominar tu planeta para ofrecérselo a los Altos. Cuando les traiga tu sucio planeta relleno de dulces y el cadáver de Zim, me nombraran invasora, es más, me nombrarán la invasora imagen oficial de Irk en la Ruina Inevitable II. La verdad solo eras un peón de mi juego, una invasora JAMÁS pediría ayuda a un cerdo humano como tú. NO PUEDO CREER QUE MI PLAN FUNCIONÓ aunque a decir verdad mi nave arreglada sí que fue una sorpresa. _

_Como sea, disfruta los últimos minutos de tu planeta antes de ser destruido, y por cierto, ¡gracias por la nave_, Dib!" dijo, pronunciando mi nombre con tono de burla. La pantalla se apagó y me quedé con la boca abierta.

"GAAAAAZ!"

"¿Qué?"

"Tak se llevó la nave!"

"Te lo dije"

"Tenemos que ir a casa de Zim!"

"_¿Tenemos?"_

"Sí, acompáñame!" le dije y la tomé de la muñeca antes de salir corriendo a casa de Zim, mientras ella me iba gritando groserías que una niña de 9 años no debería decir (yo ni siquiera sabía que significaban algunas)

Mientras corría, me quedé pensando: ¿por qué él habría de ayudarme? Y estaba repasando las palabras que le diría, algo como: Esto salvará tu vida y mi planeta, para que luego lo invadas tú solito, ¡es el plan perfecto! Además sé que odias a Tak, sólo préstame tu nave…. Tendremos que trabajar en equipo…otra vez.

Como detesto trabajar en equipo con él.

Con ese extraterrestre debes ser cuidadoso; elegir las palabras correctas. Es un idiota, pero es peligroso.

Llegamos a la casa y la puerta abierta me indicó que algo estaba mal. Caminamos lentamente, por si era una trampa, y los gnomos no nos miraron. Crucé por la puerta del baño de hombres y lo que vi me sacó mucho de onda.

Había waffles pegados en las paredes, el techo tenía huelas de lodo y mantequilla de cacahuate y el piso era un lodazal.

"No creo que Zim esté aquí. O que lo haya estado en los últimos días. Es totalmente germofóbico… pero claro! Ha estado faltando a la escuela, los últimos tres días… igual que Tak… entonces…" empecé y fui interrumpido por unos chillidos atronadores. Gaz le subió el volumen a su Game Slave II.

Los lloriqueos venían de debajo de un bistec gigante (de verdad, un bistec gigante: y otra prueba de que Zim no estaba ahí; no tolera la carne) y cuando levanté el bistec, vimos al robot perro de Zim, llorando a mares, con un cerdo dormido en su cabeza.

Me aclaré la garganta:

"Ejem… ¿Zim? ¿Estás aquí? Necesito que me prestes el Voot, prometo que…"

"El… El amo… ¡el amo se fueeee!" lloró Gir

"¿Y por eso lloras?" le pregunté.

"Se… SE PERDIÓ MI CERDO!" chilló el perro antes de llorar más, golpeando el suelo con los puños.

"Lo tienes dormido en la cabeza, repulsiva cosa verde" gruñó Gaz de mala gana. El robot tomó al cerdo dormido en su cabeza y le dio un abrazo de oso

"CERDO!" Chilló, y me empezó a dar migraña."Gaz?" preguntó, soltó al cerdo y corrió a abrazar a mi hermana.

"Aléjate de mí en este instante o haré de tu vida algo verdaderamente miserable, pedazo de porquería!" Gruñó ella, intentando jugar con su videojuego a pesar de que el robot le impedía ver la pantalla.

"Te quieeero!"

"Muérete!"

"Pero te quieeero!"

"Robot, ¡concéntrate! ¿Donde-está-Zim?" pregunté

"Se lo llevaron los Altos" Explicó su computadora. "Estaba dormido, pero mi grabadora de hibernación lo vio todo." Y puso un video donde Zim era escoltado fuera de su base por Tak.

Mientras lo veía, me fui poniendo cada vez más furioso.

¡Me engañó! Yo confié en esa…despreciable irken y me engañó! Y quien se cree para matar a Zim? El es MIO! YO SOY EL QUE DEBE MATARLO! Nadie más, solo YO! Su autopsia debe tener mi nombre, a quien deben agradecerle es a mí! A quien vaya dedicado el "Misterios Misteriosos" de Zim es a MI!

¡¿Cómo se atreve a llegar y arrebatarme todo por lo que he luchado? Y también ese idiota irken, ¿por qué no luchó? Él no es así! YO SOY QUIEN DEBE MATARLO A EL, NADIE MÁS!

Tal vez en este momento él ya estaba muerto… y su autopsia no tendría mi nombre. Y no habría Misterios Misteriosos para mí. Y a mí nadie me agradecía nada.

"Eso es Gaz! Todo fue parte del plan de Tak! Esa pizza tenía algo que nos durmió y entonces ella editó el video que hiciste!"

"Ya decía yo que esa pizza sabía raro" murmuró ella

"Computadora! Tienes que prestarnos el crucero Voot! Tengo que salvar a mi planeta!"

"Pero el amo Zim…" Empezó a decir

"Está muerto!" Exclamé, aunque no está garantizado. Para empezar, si alguien lo mata algún día, ese seré YO.

"Ah, entonces da igual" replicó la máquina y volvió a hacer ruidos de persona dormida.

Ok, eso fue más fácil de lo que imaginé.

Pasaron unas horas, y ambos estábamos dentro de la nave de Zim, conduciendo en busca de la nave de Tak, que yo le robé y que luego ella me robó a mí.

"Te quiero!"

"Suéltame!"

"Pero te quiero!"

"Pueden callarse? No encuentro la nave de Tak por ningún lado, necesito concentrarme!"

Gaz se soltó del robot de Zim (no sé cuándo se subió, pero ahí estaba) y caminó a mi lado, pausó su videojuego y miró por el parabrisas.

"Ahí está, idiota. Es la nave que está enfrente del gigantesco puesto de Deliziosas Salchichaz" replicó ella y me asomé. Y así era, detrás de la nave de Tak, unido con una gruesa cadena, flotaba el gigantesco puesto donde habíamos luchado la última vez, convertido en una gigantesca nave, haciendo ver la otra diminuta en comparación.

"Por Venus" fue todo lo que pude decir. "¿Cómo vamos a entrar a esa… cosa?"

"Tú eres el que va a entrar, yo me quedaré aquí tratando de imaginar que no estoy perdiendo mi valioso tiempo con un idiota como tú" replicó Gaz y se sentó. Hubo un (milagroso) minuto de silencio, mientras yo me preguntaba qué demonios hacer.

"Se saben la rola del dum dum? Miren va así: Dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dubi dubi dubi dum dum…."

Me tapé los oídos y Gaz se puso unos audífonos, que conectó al Game Slave II. Como al millonésimo Dum su videojuego hizo cortocircuito y explotó.

"¡Eso es! ¡Tú! Cosa rara y verde! Entra a la nave de Tak y haz que su sistema de seguridad haga cortocircuito con tu irritante…irritación!"

Sus ojos se hicieron rojos cuando me dijo "Si, señor" y luego volvieron a ser azules mientras salía de la nave cantando para entrar en la de Tak.

Lo miré con satisfacción. Que inteligente soy.

"Pusiste todas tus esperanzas en un estúpido robot con la cabeza llena de chochos" me dijo Gaz.

…

Mierda.

* * *

**A/N Otro capítulo terminado a pocos dias de los finales, así que no hay historia para rato. **

**muajuajua y los dejé con la incertidumbre de si Zim sigue vivo o ya lo maté. Que mala soy.**

**¿podrá Dib detener a Tak ahora que sabe sus intenciones verdaderas? ¿Logrará Gir su objetivo aunque tenga la cabeza llena de chochos? (o de un clip, un chicle y pelusitas)**

**¿que pasa con Zim? me preocupo demasiado, es que lo amo.**

**hasta que nos volvamos a ver!  
**


	7. El invasor,el sobreviviente,bananas,bbq

**Me he estado torturando como esclava para poder traer todo lo que de momento llevo de mi historia antes de que los finales arruinen mi vida, así que aquí estamos. Lo unico que me mantiene viva son sus comentarios y el hecho de que esta historia ya ha sido favoriteada y eso es hermoso. Vivo de ideas, comments y favorites. Ya ni siquiera duermo...**

**pero bueno, juré solemnemente traer una historia que fuera el perfecto tributo a mi gran amo Jhonen, dueño de ests personajes.**

**ah, si, y esa cosa que puso un maraton de una ridicula serie, y por su culpa no podre ver hoy invasor zim a la una de la madrugada.**

**Lean y sean felices!  
**

* * *

Estábamos en su sucia nave de invasora inferior, mirándonos fijamente. Como estaba sumergido en formol, no podía hablarle, pero sí podía mirarla de manera intimidante; y si hubiera podido hablarle le habría dicho:

"Sucia imitación de un verdadero invasor irken! Ganaste una batalla, pero la victoria en la guerra será de Zim! Y deja de mirarme así, como si fueras mejor, nadie es superior a Zim! Ni tu ni nadie!"

"Deja de mirarme como si fueras mejor que yo, Zim. No lo entiendes? Yo gané y tu no y ahora grabaré para los Altos el momento exacto en que te sumergiré en UN BARRIL DE BARBACOA! Y luego, conquistaré tu planeta y cando les entregue tu cadáver y el planeta Tierra relleno de donas, seré la IMAGEN OFICIAL DE LA RUINA INEVITABLE II! Muajuajua!"

Intente gritarle que ella sencillamente no podría ganarme, PORQUE YO SOY ZIM y no ella, pero como es natural, sólo salieron burbujitas de mi boca. Quería decirle que si había alguien que sería la imagen oficial, ese sería yo, pero cuando estaba preguntándome cómo decírselo, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Cuando estaba seguro de que no me veía, nadé a través del formol, hasta la superficie, donde apenas podía respirar, y saqué un comunicador de muñeca (me arrancó mi Pak, pero mientras estuviera en el formol no moriría). Marqué el número casi a ciegas, rogando que por una sola vez en su estúpida existencia, ese robot tuviera su comunicador prendido.

En la pantalla apareció Gir. Suspiré de alivio.

"GIR!"

"¿Bueeeenoooo?"

"Gir, soy tu amo Zim! ¡Me tendieron una trampa! ¡Manda refuerzos! ¡No tengo mi Pak y estoy nadando en formol! Ven rápido!" en la pantalla, vi que estaba rodeado de un montón de sucias humanas que subían y bajaban un escalón con una canción terrícola que decía algo de un tal _Mr Wonderful _ "¡¿Me estás escuchando? GIR!"

"¿Con quién quieres hablaaar?" preguntó Gir, y escuché risas atrás, y una voz humana que decía "ya no vas a bailar con nosotras, cariño?"

"Gir, soy Zim! Tu amo Zim!"

"Lo siento, no está el amo Zim por el momento"

"YO SOY ZIM!"

"Vendes taquitoooooos? Quiero unos taquitos de pollo, y con mucha salsa… y…"

Para ese entonces, ya me estaba dando golpes contra el vidrio.

"Olvídalo" Suspiré y corté la llamada, antes de regresar al estúpido formol

Y ahora me preguntaba: ¿cómo pude dudar? Claro que los Altos me adoran, ¿Cómo pudieron engañarme para no creer eso?

Todo fue una trampa. Cuando desperté, ayer, estaba aquí, nadando en formol, y luego ella me dijo que en realidad el video de los Altos no era cierto, y que Ese sucio humano Dib le había ayudado, por supuesto. YO tenía razón cuando imaginé que estaban haciendo un complot en mi contra, y yo siempre tengo la razón.

Aunque tener siempre la razón no me va a sacar de aquí.

xxx

En el rincón más arrinconado de la gigantesca nave de salchichas, un robot, que entró por un agujero que hizo golpeándose contra la pared y riendo a carcajadas, perseguía a un gato robot que no dejaba de bufar

"Ven gatito! Gatito! Vamos a cantar gatito! Pon una banana en tu oreja! Mira!

_Put a banana in your ear! Put a ripe banana right into your favorite ear!__!_

Nadie supo qué era eso que cantaba, pero funcionó. El robot de Tal explotó y el sistema de seguridad se apagó.

En la nave de Zim, Dib tomó dos trajes para que Gaz y él saltaran a la otra nave.

"Vamos, Gaz!"

"¿Qué? Yo no voy a ir"

"¡Pero necesito un cómplice!"

"Pues vete con el robot ese; son tal para cual, están igual de imbéciles."

"Velo de esta forma: como se descompuso tu Game Slave, ahora deberías salvar al planeta." Dijo, porque sabía que ella no discutiría eso, ambos tomaron sus trajes y entraron a la otra nave.

Entraron y Gir seguía cantando. Mientras Dib se quitaba el traje, Gaz seguía gruñendo. Ese robot le había quitado su Game Slave. Lo pagará caro…

Pero su hermano… él lo pagará más caro.

"¿Y ahora qué, Dib?"

"Bueno, debemos llegar a la computadora principal de Tak, si desconectamos su nave, no le quedará de otra. Seguro este puesto de salchichas es la parte principal de su plan, debemos destruir su plan. Pero su nave es gigantesca y la remodeló desde la última vez, así que estamos totalmente perdidos. Lo cual sería un problema de no ser por…. ¡el atraedor 5000!" Gritó, levantando un control, con un fondo heroico y la lengua de fuera. "¿Te gusta? ¡Es de internet!" Se supone que al apretar este botón, el control te llevará hasta la fuente de poder de cualquier cosa, en este caso la nave de Tak. Mira y aprende" dijo y apretó el botón que tenía una carita feliz con ceremonia, para que el fabuloso aparatito comprado en e-bay hiciera….

Absolutamente nada.

"Ya veo su gran poder" dijo Gaz, casi sonriendo y su hermano miró el aparatito con desilusión, revisándolo, hasta que….

El aparatito lo arrastró por todo el corredor. Dib soltó un grito, su hermana apenas pudo agarrarlo de los tobillos, y Gir de los suyos, gritando con emoción. De la nada el controlcito los llevó volando a toda velocidad, esquivando paredes y pasando por túneles. Gaz trataba de no soltar a Dib, y él luchaba para que la velocidad no le hiciera soltar el control. Finalmente, llegaron a un cuartito con una computadora enorme, Gaz se soltó para aterrizar en el suelo y Dib chocó contra el monitor.

"Seguro le caben muchísimos juegos" dijo Gaz, mirando la gigantesca computadora con los ojos enormes. Su hermano cabezón cayó al suelo y se levantó, sobándose su -enorme- cabeza.

"Bueno, aquí estamos. Por Júpiter! Que gigantesca computadora!"

"Si, ya la viste, ahora haz lo que tengas que hacer, quiero regresar a casa lo más pronto posible para comprar el Game Slave III." Replicó ella y él miró la pantalla por unos segundos, antes de soltar un gruñido y una maldición.

"No puede ser! Justamente hoy debía olvidar mi traductor de Irken! Que idiota! Ahora qué vamos a hacer?"

"No puedes dejar que destruya al planeta, aun no tengo mi nuevo Game Slave III. Escúchame bien, si no tengo mi videojuego que TÚ me vas a comprar porque TÚ lo rompiste, te juro que…."

"¡Está bien! ¡Tengo una idea! Tú, robot de Zim, tu dueño es irken, ¿no hablas en irken?" Preguntó el niño, frente a la amenaza de muerte, y al robot se le iluminaron los ojos y contestó un emocionadísimo "Siiiii!"

"¡¿Qué dice la pantalla? ¿Cómo desconecto el sistema?"

Gir miró la pantalla por cerca de cinco minutos y después soltó una carcajada

"No lo sé!" Gritó riéndose y Dib se golpeó la frente

"Si quieres saber cómo hackear ese sistema necesitas un traductor competente." Dijo Gaz

"Sí, claro, pero ¿dónde consigo alguien que nos quiera ayudar que hable irk…?" Replicó el chico con sarcasmo y se le prendió la bombilla "¡quédate aquí con el robot, Gaz, voy a buscar a Zim!"

xxx

No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto.

Detesto saber que estoy haciendo esto.

Detesto saber por _quien _estoy haciendo esto.

Pero, total, como dije antes, si es necesario rescatar a mi peor enemigo para salvar a la Tierra, pues aquí voy.

Por mi peor enemigo.

Detesto esto.

Para colmo, estaba totalmente perdido, y sabía que en cada esquina podía estar Tak esperándome y entonces…. Llevaba diez minutos caminando, buscando a Zim y sentía que estaba caminando en círculos.

Espero que cuando descubra a ese asqueroso irken hagan un desfile en mi honor. Es lo menos que merezco por esto.

Estaba pensando en todas esas cosas que tendría mi desfile, ahora caminando sin rumbo fijo, cuando choqué con una puerta (literalmente) y al abrirla entré a un cuarto enorme con un corredor que colgaba del precipicio, como un gran puente metálico y abajo un barril de salsa gigantesco. Caminé por el corredor hasta llegar a una cosa que parecía una lámpara de lava morada de al menos 10 metros de alto, pero en vez de lava, un irken inconsciente flotaba, con tubos saliéndole de la espalda conectados con la cosa esa.

La verdad casi daba lástima.

Me acerqué a un panel de control que estaba ahí y apreté todos los botones hasta que uno de ellos drenó el formol del tubo, abrió una compuerta y Zim cayó sin gracia al suelo. Solté una risita. Aquí está el _gran _invasor Zim. Completamente derrotado; quizá hasta muerto.

Pero de momento lo necesito vivo. Ya después lo mataré yo.

Me acerqué al extraterrestre y lo toqué con mi dedo índice, sin que pasara algo. Después lo pateé suavemente y siguió sin dar muestras de vida.

"¿Zim? ¡Despierta! Repulsivo cobarde, ¡cómo te atreves a rendirte así nada más! ¡Eres un grandísimo cobarde!" No reaccionó. Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez se ahogó por estar en agua tanto tiempo. No sé si los irken necesitan respirar, pero yo lo había visto jadear después de nuestras persecuciones, así que seguro sí respira y tiene los pulmones llenos de agua.

Ahora… ¿Cómo es que nos enseñaron a revivir a la gente? Me pregunté a mí mismo y cuando me acordé…. Palidecí y me dieron náuseas.

_No, no es cierto, no me digas que yo tengo que… no puede ser cierto, debe haber otra forma, ¿no hay otra forma?_

Miré al repulsivo extraterrestre inconsciente y quería salir corriendo, pero la Tierra me necesitaba y necesitaba que yo le diera…. Ay, no puedo ni decirlo. Es demasiado grotesco.

Cerré los ojos, sintiéndome en una disyuntiva. Era… este… uh… eh… darle… respiración… ya saben cómo… para salvar a la Tierra o dejar que Tak nos dominara.

No puedo creer que vaya a hacer resto. No puedo creer que tenga que hacer esto.

Ya me estoy mereciendo una estatua de oro.

Lo cargué para darle la vuelta y que quedara boca arriba para después hacer algo que JAMAS iba a decirle NUNCA a nadie en todo el universo, pero en cuanto lo toqué -estaba helado- soltó un gemido y abrió lentamente los ojos, luego los abrió de golpe y se alejó de mí, empujándome y retrocediendo con sus manos

"Ahh….AAAAAAA! ¡¿Qué DEMONIOS HAGO EN TUS BRAZOS, REPULSIVO CERDO HUMANO?"

Suspiré, feliz de no haber tenido que darle respiración de boca a boca y me levanté, sacudiéndome la ropa.

"Mira, Zim, te necesito para que traduzcas lo que dice la computadora de Tak, para que podamos salvar al planeta y tú puedas destruirlo después."

"¿Por qué creíste que merecerías la ayuda del GRAN ZIM después de lo que hiciste? Te atreviste a aliarte con esa… ¡asquerosa! Para intentar derrotarme, pero la victoria es para" tosió como fumador crónico "ZIM!" después de decir esto, empezó a jadear y pereció ahogarse "ahh! Mi Pak! ¡Necesito mi Pak antes de que pasen seis minutos!" chilló con la voz ahogada, yo corrí y le entregué la mochilita gris, para que se la pusiera, y de inmediato su piel pasó de un blanco verdoso a un verde blanquecino y desaparecieron las arrugas.

"Decía, no voy a ayudarte."

"Entonces te dejaré aquí para que mueras de…. Lo que sea de lo que vayas a morir." Repliqué

"Bueno, vete."

Gruñí de impaciencia.

"¡Me necesitas! Mírate, Zim, estás todo ojeroso, ni siquiera puedes ponerte de pie, estás débil y casi muerto y ¿no entiendas? Intento ayudarte, ¡YO! Por Neptuno, ¡¿Qué más quieres?"

"¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?" Me preguntó y el hecho de que no sonara a la defensiva fue lo que me sacó de onda.

"Ah… No lo sé"

"No te… (Tos) necesito. ¡Ay, mi Squeedily Spooch!" Gritó y se hizo un ovillo en el piso, lo cual habría sido perfecto para burlarme, pero estaba ocupado.

"Mira, te estás muriendo y antes de que eso pase necesito que traduzcas lo que dice la computadora de Tak para poder desactivar su nave y así salvar al planeta. Sólo dime si quieres morir aquí, de esta manera patética o haciendo algo contra uno de tus enemigos. ¿Qué no se supone que los Irken prefieren morir de pie que de rodillas?"

"¿Quién muere de rodillas?"

"Es una expresión, idiota. Bueno, ¿me vas a ayudar o no? Me necesitas, y los dos lo sabemos." Le dije y lo miré fijamente, tirado boca abajo, luchando por levantarse, pero con los ojos clavados en mí, y entonces me di cuenta de que estaba pasando exactamente como en mi sueño, pero yo era el invasor y él… el sobreviviente.

Le sonreí la sonrisa más amable que podía hacer (sí, a mi peor enemigo, lo que hacía que esa sonrisa me costara horrores) y le estiré el brazo, para que tomara mi mano y se levantara con mi ayuda. Me miró y luego desvió la mirada, seguramente preguntándose si era una trampa o algo parecido, pero si necesitaba su ayuda no podía no ayudarlo.

Soltó un gruñido, y sin mirarme, tomó mi mano. Le ayudé a levantarse y sujetando casi todo su peso, caminé-corrí hacía la compuerta de entrada, que justo cuando llegábamos… se cerró.

"¡Está cerrado!" Gruñí, golpeando la puerta y Zim soltó un grito ahogado, al oír pasos detrás de nosotros, y esa horrible voz:

"Vaya vaya, miren quienes intentaban escapar… ¿cómo es que llegaste aquí, novio mío?" Preguntó Tak detrás de nosotros y ambos volteamos de inmediato.

"Yo no soy tu novio, ¡prometiste que no destruirías la Tierra! ¡Hiciste un juramento!" L e dije y ella se empezó a reír.

"Los invasores irken no tenemos ningún juramento, tarado. Y tú prometiste ser mi novio y ayudarme a asesinar a este idiota y lo estás rescatando, así que ahora no me quedará de otra que ¡SUMERGIRLOS A USTEDES DOS EN UN BARRIL DE BARBACOA!"

"La barbacoa no me hace nada" le dije, muy ufano.

"¿Ah, no?"

xxx

Zim me miró con odio.

"¡¿Qué, me culpas a mí?"

"Te culpo a ti."

Esta conversación ocurrió a unos diez metros del suelo, encima de un barril de salsa de barbacoa gigantesco. Estábamos atados con una cuerda y su estúpida Pak no me dejaba estar cómodo, eso sin contar que tenía un extraterrestre, que casualmente es mi némesis, pegado a mi espalda, así que este no podía ser un peor día.

"¡Eso es por tus estúpidas hormonas terrícolas!"

"¡¿Mis hormonas terrícolas? ¡Ella nunca me gustó, sólo fingía para atraparte! Y para empezar, es todo tu culpa, si ella no te odiara esto jamás habría pasado!"

"Al menos esa golosina era deliciosa" Suspiró y la cuerda bajó otro metro. Empecé a temblar, porque el Irken pegado a mi espalda estaba temblando, pues él veía como el barril se acercaba cada vez más, asegurándole un terrible final, mientras que yo sólo veía el techo. "Seguro el dolor hará que me arranque mi Pak. Seguro esa era su idea, que el dolor hiciera que acabara suicidándome" murmuró y por primera vez puedo jurar que Zim estaba cagándose de miedo.

De nuevo, sentí lástima por él.

"Creo que hay una navaja en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, si la sacas podemos salvarnos" le dije, recordando eso de repente.

"No voy a tocar tu sucio trasero terrícola."

"¿Quieres morir o no?"

Un minuto de silencio

"No lo haré"

Pasó otro minuto y la cuerda bajó otro metro. Ya estábamos a un metro de distancia de un barril de salsa y Zim temblaba como un chihuahua.

"Bueno, si caemos al barril, la salsa me servirá como lubricante, podré quitarme las cuerdas y escapar, mientras tu mueres lenta y dolorosamente… qué pena me da tu caso." Le dije con voz presuntuosa y como lo imaginé, él gruñó.

"¿Dónde está esa navaja?" preguntó y sentí como su mano se movía.

"En el bolsillo trasero, del lado dere…¡Ay, esa no es!"

"Perdón" dijo y al cabo de un rato, empezó a cortar los nudos que nos rodeaban, uno por uno. Miré a Tak, que estaba sentada al lado del barril contestando un crucigrama del periódico (una palabra de tres letras para "imbécil"…. Hummm…. Z-I-M… ah, sí queda.) , esperando que no notara nuestro escape. Sentí cómo dejaba de estar pegado al estúpido irken, mientras él cortaba el último nudo, para liberarnos a los dos. Tomé la cuerda con ambas manos, preparándome para trepar por ella y escapar, cuando Zim se me adelantó y con la misma navajita, cortó el pedazo del que me sujetaba.

"VICTORIA PARA ZIM!" Gritó y trepó. Yo grité:"IDIOOOTAAAAAA!" y caí al barril de salsa.

* * *

**A/N La cancion de Gir es de Charlie the Unicorn, y pensé que era el tipo de cosas que ese robot cantaría. Primero iba a ser The Llama Song, despues pensé en The Kitty Cat Dance, pero acabé escogiendo esta. ¿que les pareció?**

**Lo siento, no pude matar a Zim. Lo amo demasiado. Pero el suspenso los estaba matando verdaad? Y que tal esa escena casi ZADR? Tambien los estaba matando, cierto? temian que fuera con la corriente y esos dos tuvieran que darse respiracion de boca a boca! pero los engañé, jamás pondré ZADR en esta historia, eso sería una ofensa para mi creador... muajaja que malvada soy.**

**¿que tal? les gusto? ahora si, no escribir hasta que... los finales pasen, pero esta semana la tengo libre, asi que tal vez alcance a poner algo. Espero.**

**Gracias a todos los que apoyan esta historia, me dan aire para vivir y sobrevivir. Los adoooro!**

**¿que va a pasar ahora? ¿Tak descubrirá su escape? ¿que pasará con Dib, se ahogara en un barril de salsa? ¿y que va a pasar con Gaz y Gir?**

**lo descubriremos en el siguiente capítulo!**

**PD: Me acabo de dar cuenta de que el formato de fanfiction no acepta mis asteriscos para separar capitulos, lo q seguro causo confusion en los capitulos anteriores, y lo siento muchisimo. Cambio asteriscos con xxx. Prometo hacer lo mismo en los otros capitulos que ya habia escrito  
**


	8. Peores Enemigos 4e

**No manchen, ultimo capítulo, que master soy. Y antes de que empiecen los finales!**

**bueno,es el ultimo capitulo y ya estoy nostalgica. Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron, a los que comentaron, y favoritearon y a los que jamás dejaron de leer... de verdad, es neta, gracias.  
**

**como siempre, no soy dueña de nada y espero que este fanfic haya cumplido con las normas de mi amo y señor, Jhonen Vasquez**

**y esa cosa fea que es naranja y cae mal.**

**gracias gracias gracias!**

**y bueno, aqui estamos. ultimo capitulo.**

**espero que les guste.  
**

* * *

Dib cayó con un fuerte SPLASH y pataleó furiosamente, odiándose por no haber aceptado esas clases de natación a los seis años porque estaba convencido de que en la alberca nadaba un monstruo marino que lo quería comer. Pataleó hasta que la salsa dejó de cubrirle la cara; no hay nada más asqueroso que nadar en barbacoa.

Llegó a la superficie, jadeando furiosamente, odiándolo todo y a todos.

El estúpido grito de victoria de Zim llamó la atención de Tak, que corrió a la entrada y ambos empezaron a pelear: él para quitarle el control que abriera la compuerta, y ella para que él no tomara el controlcito. Dib, abajo, seguía ahogándose en barbacoa.

Ambos se pararon en sus brazos metálicos, y comenzaron a forcejear, como dos arañas en pleno combate. Y hablando de arañas, Zim estaba ya cubierto de arañazos (la debilidad por no tener una Pak en tres días no se quita así como así) pues se podría decir que ella estaba en mejor estado físico.

Pero todos sabemos que Zim es un Irken persistente, y que su orgullo jamás le perdonaría el perder contra una Irken inferior, que no llegaba a su nivel, y aún más importante: una chica.

De repente, una voz electrónica interrumpió la pelea y las groserías de un chico cabezón ahogándose en salsa.

"Sistema de Autodestrucción activado: tiempo menos 15 minutos."

"¡¿Quién demonios activó el sistema de autodestrucción?" gritó Tak

En el reloj comunicador de Dib apareció su hermanita menor.

"Oye, la cosa verde apretó un botón creyendo que le darían un cerdo y activó el sistema de autodestrucción"

"¡Gaz! ¡Auxilio! ¡Me ahogo en un barril de salsa! ¡Gaz! ¡Por favor!" Gritó Dib, sumergiéndose y pataleando para no sumergirse. "¡Gaz! ¡No cuelgues!" Su hermana gruñó y cortó el mensaje. "¡NOOOOO! ¡Gaz! ¡Me ahogo en un barril de salsa! Esperen un minuto… ¡si agito la salsa se harán olas y una de ellas me sacará de aquí!" gritó, hablando solo, como toda la vida, y empezó a nadar de un lado a otro, haciendo olas que lo obligaban a tragar litros de salsa. "¡Ahh me estoy tragando la mitad de la salsa! Aunque no está tan mal…."

Allá arriba, los dos Irken seguían peleando.

Después de tragar al menos diez litros de salsa, y hacer olas de al menos tres metros de altura, y marearse más que con esa estúpida montaña rusa en la que se subió una vez para atrapar al yeti que estaba dentro de la atracción, una de esas olas de salsa lo revolcó fuera del barril y cayó al suelo golpeándose muy fuerte. Sintiéndose enfermo y mareado, subió por el elevador a la planta alta, donde Zim y Tak seguían peleando.

"¡Lo de los Altos es verdad! ¡Te mandaron a la Tierra a morir, no me lo inventé yo! ¡Muérete!"

"MIENTES! ¡Mis Altos adoran al GRAN ZIM!"

"Ellos te detestan casi tanto como yo! Y estás muy bajito!"

"¡Puedo crecer!"

"YA NO VAS A CRECER MÁS!"

"SILENCIO! Deja de mentir, sucia conserje!"

"¿Conserje? Mira quien lo dice! El empleado de Comidortia!"

"CALLATE!"

En el elevador, Dib estaba mareándose a proporciones épicas, y cuando llegó a la planta alta, unos pasos… y vomitó. Justo donde Tak pasaba. Ella resbaló, con el vómito cubriéndola, y empezó a gritar y humear.

"AHHHHH BARBACOAAAAA! ODIO LA BARBACOA!"

Zim miró a Dib, sus brazos metálicos lo cargaron y lo separaron del suelo, agitó al mareado humano y le apretó el estómago, haciendo que vomitara de nuevo sobre la Irken que intentaba levantarse, pero cada vez que lo hacía resbalaba de nuevo.

Repitió el proceso unas cinco veces, dejando a su némesis humano asqueado de por vida y a su némesis Irken humeando y gritando, y después, casi con suavidad, volvió a depositar al humano en el suelo, quien se tumbó boca arriba, suspirando.

En ese momento entraron Gir y Gaz, abriendo la compuerta quién sabe cómo.

Xxx

"Amoooo!" Chilló Gir y se abalanzó contra Zim, quien pareció enternecerse por un segundo antes de lanzar al robot contra el suelo.

"Gir, distancia!" Chilló y el robot sólo se rió.

Miré a mi hermana, con la ligera esperanza de que al verme cubierto de barbacoa y vómito se apiadara de mí o que al menos se alegrara de verme vivo. Gaz me miró y me levanté.

"Apestas a barbacoa" fue todo lo que dijo.

"Sí, es que…." Empecé y me interrumpió.

"No te me acerques."

En ese momento Tak se pudo levantar y corrió para saltar encima de Zim y llenarlo del vómito pero él le quitó el control de las manos y uno de sus brazos metálicos la lanzó al borde del puente, que estaba muy por encima del suelo. Zim ordenó a Gir limpiar el control de la barbacoa y el vómito y Gir se lo metió a la boca, (y es una de las miles de razones por las cuales después de eso JAMAS he vuelto a comer barbacoa)

"T menos, cinco minutos."

Zim soltó un respingo y apretó el botón del control, para que la puerta se abriera.

"Gir, llévame al Voot!" Gritó y todos salimos corriendo. Yo era el último, por eso fui el único que oyó las súplicas de Tak

"Dib! Por favor! Yo se que tú no eres tan egoísta como Zim, ayúdame! Prometo no volver a tu planeta, es más, prometo ayudarte a evitar que Zim se apodere de él, pero no me dejes morir! Tiene que quedar al menos una pizca de aprecio, fuimos pareja!" Gritó y me detuve. No lo podía evitar.

Corrí de regreso, Gaz me gritó: "Idiota!" y se detuvo, y al detenerse Gaz, el robot de Zim también se detuvo (creo que la adora), y Zim también se detuvo. Yo llegué a donde ella se estaba cayendo y la ayudé a subir, hasta que quedamos hincados uno frente al otro.

"Muchas gracias por salvarme, Dib" Susurró ella y me sonrió con otra sonrisa normal "No puedo creer que hayas sido tan… IDIOTA!"Gritó y me empujó, pero me alcancé a agarrar del puente con una mano, y apenas.

"T menos, tres minutos"

"Gir!" Chilló Zim, pero Gir no se movió. Tak se levantó y caminó hacia él, con los puños apretados, completamente fúrica.

"Ahora sí, te mataré aunque sea con mis propias manos, asqueroso invasor región cuatro" Dijo entre dientes, y yo supliqué que alguien me salvara, por Mercurio, que no aguantaba mucho tiempo.

Tak, a pocos centímetros de Zim, lo lanzó contra la pared usando sus brazos metálicos. Él se levantó de un salto, y volvió a llamar a su robot inútilmente.

"T menos, dos minutos"

"Está bien, ya me hartaste. La única persona que va a asesinar a mi hermano soy yo, y más te vale que él viva porque me debe un Game Slave" Dijo Gaz, se acercó a Tak y la empujó. Cuando estaban en el puente, cargó a la irken y la levantó. "Y no te dejaré tocarlo hasta que me dé mi videojuego, así que la que se muere eres tú. Zorra" dijo y la lanzó contra un barril de barbacoa cerrado que estaba al lado del abierto. La tapa del barril se rompió con la fuerza de Tak cayendo y ella cayó al barril, con un ruido espantoso y un grito estremecedor.

Yo la vi caer y me dio nausea, pues yo también me estaba soltando. Y se me soltó la mano, pero Gaz me alcanzó a salvar y acabé sano y salvo encima del puente.

"T menos, un minuto. Cincuenta y nueve, cincuenta y ocho…"

"Gir!" Gritó Zim y el robot voló hacia él; el irken se trepó a su lomo, y sin que lo notara, también se subió Gaz, yo me agarré de los tobillos de mi hermana y salimos volando a toda velocidad.

"Veinte, diecinueve, dieciocho…"

"Vuela Gir, VUELA!"

Llegamos hasta la nave de Zim, que estaba tan cerca que ni siquiera tocamos la atmósfera espacial al trepar de una nave a otra. Él corrió al piloto y arrancó el Crucero Voot, alejándonos de la nave de Tak, que apenas salimos, explotó.

Después de unos segundos, Zim miró atrás, con todo el orgullo del Irken vencedor. Y al vernos se quedó con la boca abierta.

"Espera, ¿en qué momento se subieron estos dos? GIR!" Gritó y la risa aguda y robótica de Gir nos rodeó

Xxx

"Cuando era niño, me encantaba mirar el cielo nocturno e imaginar que algún día iba a estar entre esas constelaciones…"

"Que conmovedor, pero guárdate tus historias para alguien a quien le interese escucharlas, asquerosa larva humana"

"También moría por conocer un extraterrestre y ser su amigo… hasta que te conocí. Entonces ese deseo se esfumó."

"Yo jamás sería tu amigo"

"Preferiría morir antes de que lo fueras."

No puedo creer que Gaz lo hubiera atemorizado lo suficiente como para que se detuviera en el Mall para que ella pudiera comprar su Game SlaveIII con mis ahorros que tenía desde los cinco años para comprar una nave espacial.

Gir la había acompañado, por eso estábamos él y yo afuera del centro comercial.

"Y yo preferiría verte muerto."

"Bueno, Zim, eso sólo significa una cosa: seremos enemigos hasta que uno de los dos derrote al otro."

"Te equivocas, larva humana, seremos enemigos hasta que YO te derrote."

"¿Qué te hace creer que me vas a derrotar a mi?"

"¿No te sirve mi evidente superioridad?"

"No eres superior, extraterrestre idiota! Para empezar, me necesitaste para derrotar a Tak"

"Tú me necesitabas a mí… y yo jamás trabajé contigo, _Tú_ trabajaste para _mí_. Un irken de mi talla jamás colaboraría con un ser claramente inferior. Y menos uno cabezón"

"NO ESTOY CABEZÓN!"

"Pero," dijo, ignorándome "la verdad es que sí necesito un enemigo para que cuando la victoria llegue, tenga a quien restregársela. Por eso eres oficialmente enemigo del GRAN ZIM. Enemigo, para siempre, hasta que te mate."

"Para siempre" murmuré y llegaron Gaz y el robot, y Gaz le obligó a llevarnos hasta la casa, pero al llegar a la casa, Zim nos pateó fuera de su nave. Yo caí de sentón en el jardín y ella aterrizó suavemente y siguió jugando.

"Por fin en casa!" suspiré y Gaz me miró, soltando su risa de una sílaba. "¿Qué?" le pregunté.

"Ojala pudieras ver tu cara de idiota. Que gay eres. Sí te gusta."

"QUE? YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME GUSTA! Es mi enemigo mortal! GAZ! GAZ!" ella caminó dentro de la casa y la seguí corriendo.

"Como sea"

"Gaz! No me gusta! De verdad! Es asqueroso! Gazlene!"

"Ya olvídalo"

"GAAAAZ!"

* * *

**(en caso de que quedara alguna duda, a Dib NO le gusta Zim en este fanfic, Gaz lo molesta con eso nada mas para chin...gar)**

**A/N Otro fanfic terminado! mi primer fanfic de Invasor Zim! que lindo!**

**de nuevo, gracias por leer. Todos se merecen una montaña de waffles! tomen su montaña de waffles! los adoro!**

**En caso de dudas, comentarios sugerencias... comenten y responderé sin falta.**

**Him666Gir, CloudCukooSquirrel, Dark-KannaI**, **toaneo07**  
**Gracias gracias gracias gracias!**

**y bueno, les gustó? espero que les haya gustado... espero haber captado la esencia, de verdad...Recuerdo que mi proposito era hacer este fanfic lo mas parecido a un capitulo de invasor Zim posible, diganme si lo logre...  
**

**montañas de waffles para todos! yo invito!**

**Gloomy se despide... paz!  
**


End file.
